


Better Together

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sandor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, omega!Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: Sandor picks up on the little things and acts accordingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Jaime didn't become a White Cloak, inherited Casterly Rock and all that jazz. Sandor is his bodyguard.

Sandor noticed the shaking first and the scent second. He tsked at Jaime's obvious denial of his incoming heat, watching as his mate became increasingly agitated as he tried to pen a reply at his desk.

Decision made, Sandor got to his feet and made his way over to the desk. He pulled the quill out of Jaime's hand and then picked up his mate, slinging him over his shoulder without much ceremony.

"Fucking hell, Sandor." Jaime hissed angrily.

"Don't get prissy," Sandor grunted, as he made short time to their chambers.

Kicking the door closed and bolting it one-handed was the easy part. The alpha braced himself inwardly for what was to come as he placed Jaime down on the bed gently. He then straightened to his full height, pinning him with a stern stare. "Thought you could deny your heat away, hey?"

"Hmph." The Lannister grunted, looking away embarrassedly. The redness in his cheeks and his averted gaze belied his shame in regards to his nature.

Sandor only began working on taking off his bloody armour, knowing how his mate was.

"You're gonna hurt yourself by doing that," He muttered. "And I know my mate isn't some empty headed idiot."

Jaime only remained quiet as Sandor worked off the rest of his armor. When he finally looked down at his mate, the blonde was too busy frowning at the ground.

Sandor sighed and gently tilted the older's man chin up so that their eyes met. "There's no shame in being you, Jaime."

His sincere words had those fierce green eyes soften slightly though the doubt lingered. Seeing that doubt had Sandor's treacherous heart ache a bit so he pulled Jaime's tunic back so as to expose his neck, ducked down and licked the claiming mark there.

"Fuck!" Jaime cursed, body arching into the pleasure. 

"As you wish," Sandor quipped, stepping back to remove his remaining clothing and boots. He apparently couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he did so.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Jaime huffed, trembling slightly. He meant to stay annoyed but he couldn't hold back a smile at his mate's antics. It grew as he watched Sandor throw his shirt to the side, his expression far too pleased at having snapped him out of his self-loathing. "You're such an ass. I can't believe you did that."

"Of course I did." Sandor murmured, as he helpfully removed Jaime's tunic by tearing it off him. "You needed it, didn't you?"

Jaime's response was to reach down and grab his cock painfully, squeezing it for good measure. 

The action only had Sandor laugh lowly, if a bit wheezingly before he set to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Casterly servants are well versed in two things: giving these two space and keeping their mouths shut


End file.
